


is there a world where we can be alone?

by ranchtosspot



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Reader Has Powers, i love you aug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranchtosspot/pseuds/ranchtosspot
Summary: a human girl dumped into the unforgiving world of monsters. unlucky.a human girl dumped into said world and finding the most annoying and unlikeable crab alive and eventually falling in love with him? the worst thing imaginable.
Relationships: Tamatoa (Disney)/You
Kudos: 13





	is there a world where we can be alone?

**Author's Note:**

> xoxoxoxo i love you aug ! i love you maggie !!!!!!!!!! this is for you!!!

teh monster world waz way colder than ur world. u were freezing and shaking liek a leave! u guesed that monasters had more bodie heat than humanz! lucily u remembred that u had special powers that u culd activate fire and other speshul taletns. wen u lit the fire all of a sudana big gigantic crab came out of nowere!“shiny! i love the shine” he thundered in a sexi accent. u gasped in shook! the crab turned and see u! “wat the hell are u doing here?! oh well! now u are my diner!” it moved its big claw at u nd u scremed angrly “no bich! Fuk u” nd u punched the creb claw hard so the crab started to cri depressedly and emo like. U felt bad so u decited 2 climine the claw nd hit teh creb ‘stop crying psl i’m sorrie, im just depressed’ het crab gaped ‘me to thats y i lik shinie things. they make mi depreshun disapper’ u stoped and decited to look at the crab abrubtly ‘i’m y/n aphrodite pearl l/n’ the crab kised ur hand ‘im tam toe’  
u blushed nd tryed to dneie you’re cursh so yu punched his lisp away ‘nic to have met you’ u curtsied fancily. ‘Lets be friensd tam a hoe’

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON


End file.
